


Boundaries

by canadianhannah



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Dom!Cas, Highschool AU, Jock!Dean, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sub!Dean, Teasing, nerd!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianhannah/pseuds/canadianhannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool AU. When football player Dean Winchester invites his bookworm best friend over after school, talking about their kinks was the last thing he expected.<br/>Being teased mercilessly by his best friend *using* those kinks was even less expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a prompt by user CatCatCityBitch over on fanfiction.net :)

Castiel heard Dean before he saw him. He had previously been in the library, studying for his math test, when he heard a loud, obnoxious laugh, and the heavy fall of footsteps on the light linoleum. Castiel turned around as Dean dumped himself into a chair, his face dirty, and a big, dopey grin on his face. Castiel ran a hand through his hair and sighed up at his best friend.

 “So, I’m guessing you won?” he asked, referring to the football game he was too busy to watch, returning his eyes down to his book. Dean whooped, punching the air with his fist, and blushing when the librarian told him to ‘shut up or get out.’

 “Yeah, Cas, it was great. You should have been there!” Dean said exuberantly, shaking Castiel’s shoulder a little bit harder than necessary, making him wince a little in pain. He rolled his shoulder and shrugged.

 “Yeah, I don’t know. Sports isn’t really my thing.” He murmured softly, turning the page slowly and scribbling down some notes into his book. Dean chuckled.

 “What, and math is?” he asked, frowning at the scramble of numbers on the page. Castiel thought he was adorable when he tried to decipher the symbols and equations involved in his math work, but he was always unsuccessful.

 “More than sports.” He grumbled, pushing Dean’s face away, biting back the smile that was threatening to show, despite him pretending to be annoyed at Dean’s presence. It wasn’t working, of course. Dean knew that Castiel loved his company, and it was ridiculous for Castiel to try and deny it.

 “Well, anyway, we’re having a victory party at my place later. You should come.” Dean said, smiling widely at him. Castiel gave him a disapproving glare and a slight shake of his head, turning another page in his book. Dean chuckled and grabbed Castiel’s arm to get his attention.

 “And by a victory _party_ , I mean you and me, at my house, listening to shitty music and drinking all of my Dad’s beer.” Dean clarified, glaring intensely at his best friend, his mouth twitching into a smirk. Castiel blushed and looked down at his book, biting his trembling lip as he remembered what happened (and what _almost_ happened) the last time he’d been alone with Dean. Still, even looking away, he could feel Dean’s eyes boring into his face. He sighed and looked up, defeated.

 “Fine. I’ll get there when I get there.” Castiel grumbled. Dean sprung to his feet and rustled Castiel’s hair, much to his annoyance.

 “You’re the best, Cas.” He beamed, charging out of the library (and getting ‘shushed’ several times by the librarian as he did). Castiel’s smile lingered even after he’d left, despite the butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

 

 Castiel ended up getting to Dean’s at about 7, just as his Dad was leaving.

“Hey John.” Castiel smiled politely as he sat delicately on the sofa. John looked almost relieved that Castiel was there (he’d probably assumed that Dean was lying, and had instead invited some girl over).   
After telling Dean the house rules for at least the thousandth time, John left the house and, Castiel noted with a small chuckle, locked the front door. As soon as the car was heard pulling away, Dean turned and smiled broadly at Castiel, moving from the armchair, so he was sitting next to his best friend on the sofa. He stretched and smiled lazily at Castiel.

 “My Dad thought I was bringing a girl home.” Dean chuckled, running a hand through his hair. Castiel laughed, but wasn’t really surprised. It wasn’t unlike Dean to do something like that.

 “Why did he think that?” Castiel asked, more out of politeness than actual interest. Dean blushed and chewed his lip, looking sheepishly up at Castiel who – although he hated to admit it – took longer than expected to understand what Dean was alluding to.  He gasped and laughed, taking in the blush that crawled up Dean’s neck and onto his freckled cheeks.

 “Wait, you mean he-“

 “Not while we were…but you know. He saw enough to guess…”

 “What did he _see_?” Castiel said, his voice shaking from laughter as he wiped the tears from his eyes. This was why he was friends with Dean. Despite him being from a completely different world, he was funny, and did stupid things that brightened Castiel’s day. 

Hell, he brightened Castiel’s _life._

 “Well, uh. I was face down on the couch with my, uh, hands tied behind my back, and she was um, stepping on me in her heels and ah, calling me a ‘good boy’.” Dean grumbled, scratching absent-mindedly at the back of his neck. Castiel stared, open-mouthed.

 “You…you liked that?” he whispered, dumbstruck. Dean laughed nervously.

 “Yeah, I like that sort of thing, I guess. It’s weird, ‘cause I’m kind of tough, you know? But as soon as I get tied down and hit and told to shut up…dammit, Cas, I just-“ he said, leaving the sentence open-ended as he tried to hide his face, now glowing red. Castiel touched his arm comfortingly and smiled.

 “I have some weird kinks too.” Castiel murmured. Dean raised his eyebrows in complete shock.

 “You? I thought you’d never seen a pussy in your life!” Dean exclaimed. Castiel flinched at the crudeness of his words, but couldn’t disagree. Still, he wasn’t talking about anything he’d experienced before, just something he liked the idea of.

 “I always liked the idea of uh, choking.” Castiel said. Now it was his turn to be embarrassed, clicking his fingers awkwardly, flinching at the sound they made. Dean smiled.

 “Choking?” he asked, as if he needed any further explanation about the word. Castiel sighed.

 “Yeah, you know. Holding someone down, choking them, watching them gasp, plead, beg. I don’t care if they’re asking me to stop or keep going, I just wanna hear someone talk to me with that much…desperation in their voice. You know?” Castiel said, unable to meet Dean’s eyes.

 “Dude, that kink isn’t weird. It’s hot as hell.” Dean said nervously. Castiel managed to look up at him, and realised that he wasn’t at all joking.

 “Really?”

 “Yeah. I’d love someone to do that to me. And trust me, if I was being choked, I would not be begging you to stop.” He laughed, not seeming to really realise what he said. He turned excitedly back to Castiel, that stupid smile back on his face.

“I also really like dirty talk.” Dean said, peeking up at Castiel to gauge his reaction.

 “I think I got that from the whole ‘submissive’ thing” Castiel laughed. Dean smirked and shook his head.

 “Yeah, well. I like it. I kind of like being treated like shit, actually. That’s what annoys me about chicks, they’re never rough enough. It’s always ‘fuck me harder, Dean’ or ‘faster, Dean’. Why isn’t it ever ‘let me bend you over and finger you open and hit you whenever you so much as breathe too loudly, Dean.’ Damn girls.” Dean grumbled. Castiel couldn’t help but laugh at his friend’s expression, even as he moved his leg to hide the rising hardness in his pants. Dean chuckled along with him, rubbing his hand over the blush on his neck, as if he could soften the red that stained his skin. He smiled brightly at Castiel.

 “I’m gonna, uh, go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” He said, rushing out of the room and praying that Castiel didn’t see his erection.

 

Once in the bathroom, Dean looked at himself in the mirror, and took a deep breath. He was being reckless, back there. He wondered if Castiel could even imagine that it was _him_ that Dean wanted to do all those things to him. The nights Dean had jacked off, imagining Castiel whispering dirty words into his ear, biting his earlobe, scratching his back.   
A chill ran through Dean’s body at the thought.  
There was one time where they’d got close, though. Five beers too many and a heartbroken Dean, led to them making out on the sofa, Dean grinding himself down into Castiel, the only word his friend could phrase being “please”.

Dean forced the thought out of his head. He couldn’t think that way, not with Castiel just downstairs. He thought about quickly jacking off right there, but he wouldn’t put it past Castiel to come up and see what was taking so long. With a sigh, he tried to adjust himself in his boxers (as much as the space would allow), and walked downstairs.

 

He felt a hand grab his hair tightly from behind, and was going to cry out, until he smelled the clean, lemon-scented smell that was Castiel, and relaxed.

“Do what I say.” Castiel hissed into Dean’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. Dean nodded, but knew better than to say anything as Castiel directed him towards the sofa and pushed him down. Dean looked up at Castiel, his mouth dry and his cock throbbing in his jeans.

 “Cas?” he whispered, trying to prove to himself that this was real. Castiel straddled Dean, smirking when he whimpered at the friction of his ass rubbing against his cock. Dean automatically put his hands delicately on Castiel’s hips, moaning as he ground himself down.

 “Shhh, I’ve got this, babe.” Castiel murmured, cupping Dean’s cheek and capturing his lips in a kiss,  his hand sliding from his cheek to his already messy hair, grabbing a fistful of it and pulling himself closer.  Dean’s hands fluttered uselessly at Castiel’s hips, trying to grab onto him, but not being able to stay still for very long before he was searching for somewhere else to grab.

 “Don’t touch me.” Castiel murmured into Dean’s mouth, pushing his hands away. Dean whimpered and brought his hands back up to skim along  Castiel’s smooth skin. Castiel pinned his hands to the sofa by his wrists and snarled.

 “Are you fucking deaf?” he spat, still holding Dean’s arms up, and giving his neck some much-needed attention, sucking a purple bruise into the softly tanned skin. Dean moaned and struggled against Castiel’s grip, but to no avail. He pretty much realised how this was going to play out, and even though he thought that he _should_ find this weird, he didn’t, and let himself relax into his best friend’s rough touch. 

Castiel suddenly let go of Dean’s wrists, and grabbed his throat instead, not tightly enough to really hurt him, but enough to make him gasp. He leaned in like he was going to kiss him, but didn’t. He stopped and smirked, wiggling his eyebrows like he knew something Dean didn’t.

 “Be good.” Castiel murmured when Dean tried to struggle. Dean whimpered, but stayed still, even though every inch of his body was trying to move closer to Castiel. Castiel smiled wolfishly and leaned forward, letting only the tip of his tongue trace around Dean’s soft lips, moaning softly into his mouth. Dean’s breath sped up, his body twitching as he tried to reach for Castiel, groaning in frustration every time his hands were slapped away from his body. It was torture, feeling him, yet not being able to touch him. He let out a low growl, and Castiel chuckled.

 “You’re getting desperate.” He noticed. Dean nodded quickly, praying that this would be the end of his suffering. Castiel titled his head to the side and smiled in a way that was almost menacing. He grabbed Dean tightly by the jaw and forced his mouth onto his, grinding himself into the hard lump at the front of Dean’s jeans. Castiel stumbled backwards, breathing hard, his cock throbbing in his jeans.

 “Cas please.” Dean said weakly. Castiel raised his eyebrows, feigning ignorance.

 “Please what?” Castiel asked smoothly. Dean took a gulp of air, his hand rubbing roughly against his aching cock, moaning softly.

 “F-fuck me, Cas. Please.” Dean begged, sliding his hand into his boxers and wrapping his hand around his thick cock, praying that Castiel would put him out of his misery and do it for him. Castiel chewed his lip, looking for a moment like he was actually considering it.

He walked slowly up to Dean and kissed him, his tongue swirling around his best friend’s mouth, and Dean’s heart raced as he thought about his best friend fucking him.

 “No.” Castiel whispered, smirking, before pulling away. Dean groaned and grabbed Castiel’s wrist, pulling him back.

 “Why not?” he whimpered, chewing his lip. Castiel slowly palmed Dean’s cock through his jeans and smiled when Dean moaned.

 “Because I’m just getting started. We have all night, remember?” Castiel said calmly, but his voice shook, giving away how turned on he really was. Dean groaned, but smiled. It looked like he had a long night ahead of him, and he could hardly wait.

 


End file.
